


Jeeves与丑闻危机/Jeeves and Scandal Crisis

by taodoujianmu



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taodoujianmu/pseuds/taodoujianmu
Summary: Bertie和Jeeves遭遇了在他们确定关系以后的最大一次危机，Jeeves最后会解决它的。
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Wooster准备出门

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次发文不知道有没错误_(:з」∠)_

在我与Jeeves——用他的话来说——建立起了一种默契之后，我们的生活有了三个重要的变化。

第一个变化是，我开始参与到他的工作中去。我是说，扫扫地啦，擦擦窗户啦，帮忙摆个盘什么的。你知道的，任何人在开始一段恋情之后总是会忍不住地向对方献殷勤，就算我没吃过猪肉，看着宾果窜上窜下这么些年也该知道了；唉，只是没想到原来我也是这样的人！但是Jeeves这家伙却不是很领情，他通常会在我开始帮忙五分钟后就装模作样地打断我，说什么“清洁对于我来说更像是一种放松，先生，为什么你不也去放松一下呢？”然后打发我去弹琴或者去无事忙俱乐部喝酒。

第二个变化是，Jeeves开始帮我打理我的财产——真是奇了怪了，自从他接手过我的钱以后我的钱居然变得越来越多了！我之前都不知道原来钱这东西还能变多，不过考虑到这些遗产至少还需要被我挥霍四五十年，这总归是一件再好不过的大好事。我问过Jeeves他到底是怎么做到的，他告诉我他拿了一部分资金投入了股票市场，“就像赌马一样，先生，投资股票就是下注，我过去的经验告诉我，我在赌博这一事业上还是小有心得的。”他这样向我解释道。好吧，如果是赌博的话，我实在很难想象Jeeves会亏钱。聪明的Jeeves，他降世前一定被上帝亲吻过脑门。

第三个变化就是一个微不足道的变化了，我减少了去无事忙俱乐部打发时间的频率，更多地和Jeeves一起窝在家里或者是去僻静的小路上散步。在这之前我从来不知道伦敦有这么多适合幽会的地方，怪不得我之前从来没在大街上见到过什么伤风败俗的现象，原来他们都有更好的去处呀！

咳，言归正传，此时我正躺在浴缸里昏昏欲睡——相信我，如果你也是个每天什么都不干也不愁没钱花的公子哥，并且有一个非常贴心的男仆兼爱人来保证你不会被淹死在浴缸里的话，你也很难克制住自己不在温暖的热水里失去意识。

如果你问我，我为什么总是在早上泡澡的话，那我只能说你对一个贵族任性的生活一无所知。我认识的一个朋友，也是一个年轻的勋爵，他曾经保持过一年三百六十五天只洗了两次澡、修剪了一次头发和胡子的记录——我就是在那时候认识他的，所以不奇怪为什么我一直以为他可能有五十岁。我还听说有个公爵夫人每天都要用牛奶和玫瑰花瓣来洗澡，我偶尔会在发呆的时候思考她的洗脚水会不会也是牛奶玫瑰味的，其实我更喜欢蜂蜜红茶味的。

就在我即将彻底失去知觉的时候，Jeeves敲了敲门，轻轻滑了进来。

他可能说了一些什么，但是我没听清楚，因为我还没有彻底清醒过来。

我放纵自己在半梦半醒间有徜徉了一会儿，终于努力撑开眼睛，然后我才看到Jeeves，他端盘子半跪在浴缸边上。

“哦，早上好！Jeeves。”我不好意思地说，“你刚才说了什么？”

“这里有一封皮卡布先生给您的信，您想要的晨报也在这里。”Jeeves轻柔地把盘子搁在浴缸边上以便我拿走上面的东西，他这个动作一点声响都没有发出来，就像我躺着的这个浴缸边沿是海绵做的似的。

我把手从水底下抽出来，满意地看到经过了多次练习以后，泡沫不会再粘着我的手一起浮出水面，很好，我可以向我的那些朋友们吹嘘这个特技了。

我喝了口红茶，感觉终于活了过来。把杯子放回托盘上，我取走了剩下的信件和报纸。

“还有什么需要吗，先生？”

“加点热水。”

“非常好，先生。”Jeeves过去打开热水龙头，精准地把温度调整到我最喜欢的程度，然后又悄无声息地隐没出去了。

艾德·皮卡布[1]——多么奇怪的一个名字啊，不过他跟我说他其实是美国人，那也算情有可原吧。

我最初认识他的时候他还是个推销下水道清洁剂的小伙子，当然一般这种事情都是Jeeves全权处理，所以照道理来说我根本不可能认识他。但这家伙实在是剑走偏锋，不知道他是走了什么关系或者是钻了什么狗洞，竟然跑到俱乐部里夸夸其谈他兜售的下水道清洁剂有多么好用。

我本来是完全不感兴趣的，但是，你必须要承认艾德老伙计的嘴皮子功夫实在是厉害。我想没有任何一个从来没有和下水道打过交道的人会不相信他所说的，用了这个清洁剂之后自家的下水道就会“如打磨过的银子一般光洁如新”的鬼话；但凡读过一点冒险小说的人，也都会因为他描绘的城市下方犹如蛛网一般错综复杂，但是同时会在清洁剂的威力下变得干净如新的下水道系统而目眩神迷。

想想看吧！用了这个下水道清洁剂，你家里的水管会干净得就像新买的银勺子一样，这是一件多么值得攀比的事情啊——当然，我当时完全没有意识到正常情况下我是不可能和朋友一起鉴赏各自家里的下水道有多光彩照人的——不正常情况下也不太可能。更不要说无处不在的下水道系统了！不管是要英雄救美，还是劫富济贫，或者是躲避警察追捕，甚至是逃离你姑妈为你安排的一桩相亲，下水道都可以派上用场，就像是爱丽丝的兔子洞一样！

自然的，我买了一大堆的清洁剂回去，克劳德、尤斯塔斯、兰斯比他们也都是啦！不过和他们不一样的是，我在第一时间就偷偷把清洁剂通过浴缸倒进了下水道里——呃，虽然是全部的清洁剂，然后回房间美美地睡了一觉，盼望着等我醒来就会见证它的威力。

唉，后面的事情真是太丢脸了。不过既然第一个毫无防备地直面喷涌着粪水的盥洗池、浴缸和马桶的人是Jeeves，那我也没什么好回避这个话题的，毕竟最想把这件事情埋葬到坟墓里去的又不是我！

虽然我后来不得不付一大笔罚金并搬到另外一个公寓里去，还看了Jeeves整整一个月的脸色，又不得不丧权辱国地扔掉了一整个衣柜的心爱的衣服，但也算是因此获得了乔迁之喜吧。

总之，艾德的舌头实在是有化腐朽为神奇的功效，一晃六个月过去，我再次在街上见到他的时候，他居然已经是个成功商人了！

我想他的成功多半还是要归功于他的舌头，从我手上这封将十页信纸都写满了华丽的废话问候信就可以看出，他实在是无时无刻不在锻炼他的口才啊。

直接翻到最后一页，看到艾德提醒我记得今天去和他一起吃午饭，我就把这封信放了下去，接着拿起被熨烫得平整又漂亮的报纸，耐着性子看了起来。

说到看报纸，这实在不是我一个优良习惯，通常我宁愿玩橡胶小黄鸭玩上一个小时，也不愿意花十分钟浏览报纸。这个习惯完全是艾德强压给我的。对于一个以激动的舌头为武器的人来说，从报纸上攫取出来的谈资大概就是他们枪炮里的弹药，可想而知，如果非要和别人谈点什么的话，谈谈报纸上的国家大事总比谈谈今天天气怎么样要更高贵一些吧！

我每次见到艾德，他都会拿皇室和政客们做开场白，最开始我对这些一窍不通只能受着，后来我不得不开始看报纸以便能跟上他的思路。等我把报纸上的东西和从艾德那里听来的话再次输出给俱乐部里的伙计们，并看着他们像一群鹌鹑一样茫然无知地瑟瑟发抖以后，我获得的乐趣总算成倍地超过了我的痛苦！于是我开始要求Jeeves每天早上都给我送上几份报纸来，任我选阅。

我马上就看到了一个很有意思的新闻，所以我摇铃让Jeeves把衣服送进来，顺便叫他也品品这个报道。

“先生。”他推开门进来。“基于今天晴朗的天气，我为您准备了这套蓝灰色的亚麻西装，搭配天蓝色的佩斯利纹领带和鹅黄色方巾。”

因为急于和他分享我的见解，所以我没有对领带的颜色做出异议，我挥舞着报纸说：“看看这篇报道，Jeeves。有人问农业大臣对自从他签订从德国进口猪肉香肠的订单后，不到一个月国内就发生了猪流感有什么看法，农业大臣的回答是一个‘哈’加感叹号！你听说过这件事吗？”[2]

“略有耳闻，先生。我在购买报纸的时候看到很多三流小报都宣称，正是因为进口了猪肉香肠才导致了国内发生的猪流感。”

我听出了Jeeves语气里的轻蔑，不悦地说：“但是这是有可能的，不是吗？”

“确实有可能，先生。如果我们进口的不是熟肉香肠而是生肉香肠，并且这些香肠全部被当作猪饲料喂给了彼得伯勒的猪的话。”

“一切皆有可能。”我冷冷地说。“把我的爵士帽准备好。”

“什么爵士帽，先生？”Jeeves故作不解地问。

“我昨天刚买的那顶帽子！别装糊涂了，我等下出门要戴它。”

“非常好，先生。”

看着Jeeves板着脸走出去，我知道他肯定又想把那顶帽子送给这里的门童了，我真是不知道他为什么对我买的东西有这么多意见！不过，我是绝对不会对他的意见表示屈服的，除非他向我道歉说我对猪流感一事的看法才是完全正确的。作为一家之主，我必须要确立我绝对的权威。

我冷哼一声，从已经有点凉了的水里起来，穿上衣服，简单地吃了早饭。对着小说发了会儿呆以后，我本想戴上我心爱的爵士帽出门，但是我不小心把茶倒到了帽子里——鬼知道我为什么会失手打翻茶杯，这该死的帽子又为什么会正好在茶几底下而不在衣帽架上！

看着湿淋淋的帽子，我只能戴上Jeeves为我准备的另一顶帽子出门去。

[1]Peekaboo，躲猫猫  
[2]如果你知道我在讽刺什么的话


	2. 不受欢迎的客人

和艾德一起吃饭一向不是一个难熬的差事，你和一个见人说人话见鬼说鬼话的家伙在一起，总是听不到什么逆耳之言的。特别是今天我还迫不及待地想和他谈起猪流感一事。

“哦！彼得伯勒的猪流感是吗？”艾德摸了摸他上唇蓄下的一撇小胡子，说：“不知道你有没有听说过这件事，《泰晤士报》的记者拿人们对猪肉肠与猪流感之间的联系的猜测，以及农业大臣的‘哈！’去问财政大臣，想知道他对此有什么看法。”

我急不可耐地追问：“那财政大臣到底有什么看法？”

“他说，‘上个月我正好经过彼得伯勒，这么说来我岂不是也得了猪流感？’”

“天啊，你说他这是什么意思？难道我们的财政大臣真的得了猪流感？”

“我认为，财政大臣说这句话是为了反驳农业大臣的观点，毕竟现在还没有听说过英国境内有出现猪流感有猪传人的现象。”

我又糊涂了，追问他：“可-可是，农业大臣有什么观点？他不是只说了一句‘哈！’吗？”

艾德摇摇头，高谈阔论起来：“这你就不知道了！据我所知，业内普遍认同的观点是，其实农业大臣也是认可进口猪肉香肠导致国内爆发猪流感这个说法的，但是迫于政治压力他不能明面上站出来表示支持，所以只能以‘哈！’来表达自己的立场——毕竟，如果他不认同这个说法的话，为什么不多说一些话来反驳呢？”艾德说完，给了我一个“大家都懂”的眼神。

“呃，哦，居然是这样吗？这么说，进口猪肉香肠导致国内爆发猪流感这个因果关系，是肯定的啰？”

他确信地点点头，说： “我们都知道，如果一个大臣公开反驳另一个大臣说的话，那么，要么他们是政敌，要么被反驳的那个大臣说的话就是真的。我们都知道财政大臣和农业大臣并非政敌，那么真相就只有一个了……” 艾德故意不把话说完，但是这个强有力的暗示确实把我心里最后一点的不确定都打散了。

“哎，你说的真是有道理极了！”说着，我赶紧努力在脑子里记下我和艾德老兄刚才的对话，以便回去后还Jeeves以颜色，定要让他承认自己的错误才行。

“对了，Bertie，我的好朋友。”艾德突然说，“我有一件事想请你帮忙，不知道你能不能答应我。”

因为艾德刚刚帮我解决了心上的一件大事，所以我一挥手，非常慷慨地答应了下来，“尽管说吧，伙计，全伦敦的人都知道Wooster有着一颗最乐于助友的心！”

“太好了，非常感谢！”他欢呼道，我也欢呼起来，我们互相欢呼了一阵子，艾德才继续说：“是这样的，我打算把我的生意扩展到美国去，正好我认识的一个从事新闻行业的女士从美国来伦敦拜访亲戚，所以我想和她拉拉关系，如果能有她帮我打广告的话，那我自然能在美国有一个很好地开始啦！好的开始是成功的一半，对不对？”

“等等，艾德老伙计，我怎么不知道你还有生意？你之前卖除草剂的生意不是因为用了以后吸引蟑螂所以在上周就告吹了吗？还有在这之前的会让人脱发洗发水，以及让人过敏的护手霜，再之前的下水道清洁剂就不用我细说了吧？”

“所以丢掉了这些过去的负累以后，现在正是我进军新市场的大好时机啊！” 艾德激动得直拍大腿，“我还没说我需要你帮什么忙呢，Bertie。是这样的，你知道我之前是有个自己的大公寓的对吧，但是在除草剂之后，我就不得不搬到另外一个小公寓去，还要和另外两个人合住！这样的环境当然是无法款待贵客的，而且我最近手头也有点紧……所以我希望能借你的住处一用，让我们去你那里一起吃个晚饭——或者多个晚饭。让卡洛琳知道我认识一个地道的英国贵族，对我的事业也是大有帮助的！”

“没问题！不过卡洛琳是谁？”

“就是我说的那个在美国很出名的新闻人啊，卡洛琳·布朗。你要是方便的话，我今天晚上就带着她去你那里吃晚餐怎么样？”

“呃，今晚？这么快？”虽然有点意外，但我还是答应了下来。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

我回去以后，嘴里还在念叨着“卡洛琳·布朗”这个名字，多么有美国风情啊！

我自己把外套挂到衣帽架上去以后——每次我见过艾德之后，Jeeves就不乐意伺候我，仿佛我是什么污染源似的——赶紧向Jeeves报备今天的晚餐出了点小意外，“Jeeves，今天晚上我的朋友艾德和一位美国来的客人要来这里共进晚餐。”

Jeeves正在检查摆在桌子上的鲜花是否有什么不妥之处，闻言轻轻咳嗽一声，说：“那位从美国来的客人，不会就是您刚才嘴里一直念叨着的‘卡洛琳·布朗’吧？”

“正是。”

“她应该不会正好是从事新闻行业吧，先生？”

“正是！Jeeves，老伙计，你怎么连这个都知道？”

我惊奇地看到他为难地皱起脸，忍不住凑近问道：“怎么啦？这个女士难道有什么来头不成？”

“如果她和我所知道的那位卡洛琳·布朗是同一个人的话，我担心我们恐怕要有大麻烦了。”

“怎么说？”

“我想皮卡布先生应该没有告诉您这位布朗小姐究竟从事的是什么新闻工作吧？”

“没有，Jeeves。”

“布朗小姐是美国的一家三流八卦报纸《自由报》的知名撰稿人，她一向以擅长讽刺贵族生活，和散布一些子虚乌有的谣言来玷污别人的名声而闻名于新闻行业，先生。”

“哦！”

Jeeves瞥了我一眼，那眼神让我心痛地想起了阿加莎姑妈，Jeeves怎么能这样看我？

只听到他继续说：“除了在贵族一事之外，布朗小姐一向是一个极端的保守派，她非常反对同性恋。”

“哦！——什么？”我呆住了。

“极端的保守派，先生。”

“不，我是说——什么？”

“非常反对同性恋，先生。”

我两眼一黑，躺倒在沙发上，就算是身下像云朵一样柔软的绝佳触感也无法拯救我于绝望之中。

“Jeeves，”我呻吟道，“她应该不会把我们的事情抖到报纸上去吧？她应该不会恶毒地添油加醋，写一些让我的姑妈看了之后会把我大卸八块的文章吧？”

“很难说，先生。”

我猛地坐起来，摸着下巴，灵光一闪，想到了解决方法，“这其实也不是什么解决不了的大麻烦，Jeeves，她又不一定会知道我们那什么是吧？我是说，又不是说我们会当着她的面亲嘴！只要她看不出我们是那什么，不就万事大吉了？”

“不好说，先生。这位女士有着别具一格的观察力和天马行空的想象力，我曾拜读过她写的一篇文章，其标题是‘英国贵族的糜烂私生活——绅士的私人绅士其实是……’。我得说这真的是一个非常耐人寻味的标题，先生。”

“那么，其实是什么？”

“我相信那篇文章想要表达的是，绅士的私人绅士——也就是我们常说的贴身男仆，其实是贵族们为了满足肉体欲望，而给自己的同性伴侣打的幌子。”

我大惊失色，感觉世界即将弃我而去，尖叫道：“什么——”

“非常遗憾，先生。”Jeeves的声音听起来还是那么平静，稳定，就像安魂曲一样。

“难道艾德是故意想要把我介绍给布朗小姐，好让她看尽我的洋相，以此来巴结她吗？”

“有这个可能，先生。”

“这个小人！”我怒不可遏地痛斥艾德·皮卡布，但是转而想到这个问题必须要尽快被解决掉，我瞅了一眼时钟，已经下午三点了！

于是我赶紧抓住Jeeves的手，摆出一副可怜兮兮的表情——虽然这么做实在没有男子汉气概，但是我知道只要我摆出这个表情，Jeeves就一定会答应我的请求。我说：“我们一定要阻止艾德把这位可怕的小姐带过来。你能搞定这件事吧，Jeeves？”

今天的Jeeves似乎格外冷淡，“我不得不说，先生，如果你从一开始就和艾德先生一刀两断的话，似乎就不会有现在这个大危机了。”

我懊悔地揪着自己的头发，难以相信我居然和艾德这种人做了朋友！

“是的，是的，我应该听你的话的，Jeeves。解决完了这件事情之后，我就立马离开伦敦，和那白痴死生不复相见！”我说。

Jeeves终于满意地颔首，一边走向电话一边说：“我想我可以解决这个小小的问题，只要——”

这时，门铃响了。

我僵在原地，看着Jeeves一步一步走过去打开门，艾德那愚蠢的红脑袋从门后面露了出来。随之而来的还有一位二十多岁的小姐，我想那就是卡洛琳·布朗了，她的长相就和她的名字一样，身材健硕，面相刚毅，两只棕色的眼睛不怀好意地瞅来瞅去。

Jeeves无奈地转过头来与我对视。

艾德高兴地对我喊道：“Bertie，老伙计！真没想到，卡洛琳提早到伦敦了，我想提前到你这里来待一会儿，应该不会给你带来什么很大的麻烦吧？”

我无声地捂住胸口，挤出一个虚弱的微笑。是啊，如果我死了，那确实没有什么事情可以称得上是麻烦了！


	3. 恶语和良言

就算艾德和卡洛琳比预计的时间提早了许多不请自来，Jeeves也设法奉上了一桌完美的餐点，至少从两位不速之客的言辞中我看不出他们对香煎嫩牛排、迷迭香烤小土豆、罗勒炖鸡肉和冰镇柠檬汁有什么意见。当然也有可能是因为卡洛琳·布朗拷问我的言辞过于激烈，以至于所有人都没法发表对美食的看法。

“听说您有一个爵位是吗，Wooster先生？”

“啊，哈！一个小小的爵位而已，其实什么都不是，新时代啦，吧啦吧啦，你懂的。”我努力暗示实际上我并不能算是一个贵族，自然也称不上是过着什么糜烂的贵族生活。

“您一定有着非常令人尊敬的学历吧？”

“当然啰！”我想这总归不是什么危险的话题，于是我把我从伊顿公学到牛津大学的履历都拿出来给布朗小姐筛了一遍，希望能让她了解到我其实是一个大好青年啊！

“真是令人印象深刻！”她美目一转，又抛出了一个问题：“听说您没有工作，这不会是真的吧？难以想象一个有着贵族爵位、接受过完整的精英教育的人，居然会是一个连工作都没有的社会蠹虫！”

我坐在位子上，除了干笑两声，什么话都说不出来。

正当卡洛琳·布朗瞪大眼睛，张开嘴巴，打算对我实施下一番狂轰滥炸之前，Jeeves出声救我于水火之中了。

他咳嗽一声，用轻柔的声音安抚住了在座的所有人，“布朗小姐，请容我替我不善言辞的主人解释。外出工作对于一部分人来说确实是积累财富和实现自我价值的唯一的选择，但是对Wooster先生来说，他完全有更广泛的选择范围。就我所知，今年以来，Wooster先生已经通过电话完成了不下于两千英镑的交易，昨天晚上他还出席了一场非常重要的商务会议，如果您认识与会的先生女士们的话，也许您会更了解Wooster先生的工作的本质。”

虽然我并不知道Jeeves说的是什么，但这并不妨碍我直接承认下来，我欢快地说：“是的！完全正确！哎呀，这真是一项非常耗费脑力和精力的工作！”

餐桌上沉默了一会儿，卡洛琳·布朗因为自己的出师未捷而面色发黑，我得意洋洋地满心以为这下她总算可以闭嘴了，谁知这位小姐却把枪口对准了Jeeves：“你刚才称Wooster先生为你的主人是吧？”

“是的，小姐。”

“嚯！我实在难以想象英国居然到现在还有这种封建等级的陋礼！”她厌恶地皱起眉头，然后就一番关于“绅士的私人绅士”的个人看法喋喋不休起来。

我实在没想到她居然真的会在第一次见面的时候就说出这种话来，而且还是在我家的餐桌上！

我注意到此时艾德还在埋头大吃特吃，似乎完全没有注意到我的窘境；而Jeeves的脸上像是刷了一层糨子，眼神中竟隐隐透露着一丝痛苦！ 

我登时怒火中烧，我把刀叉重重地磕到盘子上打断了卡洛琳·布朗的话，她像一只被掐住喉咙的公鸡一样瞪着我，我冰冷地看着她，下了逐客令：“好了，想必两位都已经吃饱了，时间不早了，请你们离开吧！”

艾德像是还没看够好戏，跳起来喊道：“我说，Bertie，这可不是待客之道！”

Jeeves顺势把他的椅子搬开，让他坐不下来，接着又取来这两个人的外套和帽子，彬彬有礼地请他们离开。

经历了几分钟令人窒息的对峙之后，他们终于走了。

我浑身无力地瘫软在椅子上，对着狼藉的餐桌默然无语，生命的灵光都从我身上抽走了。

Jeeves搬了张椅子，端正地坐到我身边。

“我们完了，Jeeves。卡洛琳·布朗刚才受了气，一定会在《自由报》上痛骂我们的，这些笔杆子最恶毒了，你不知道吗？”

“我会看看我有什么能做的，先生。”

“我不知道，Jeeves，难道你还能控制一个美国人回美国之后要说些什么吗？”我认命地长叹一声，“看来我还是尽快去拜访一下达丽姑妈好了，自从我三十岁生日那天和阿加莎姑妈不欢而散以后，我还没再去看过任何一个姑妈呢。至少她应该不会像阿加莎姑妈一样把我轰出门吧？等卡洛琳·布朗的报道出来以后，我怕是永远也见不到她们了！事不宜迟，就明天吧。”

Jeeves靠过来，摸了摸我低垂的头颅，轻声道：“非常好，先生。您要我陪您一起去吗？”

我用脑袋蹭蹭他的手掌，假装自己是阿加莎姑妈养的那条亚伯丁梗犬。

“不用了，Jeeves，我自己去就好了。谢谢你。”我说。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

第二天，我吃过早饭，就启程去了达丽姑妈府上，希望在安吉拉在家的情况下，达丽姑妈不至于对我喷射太多怒火。

出乎意料的，达丽姑妈见到我，既没有骂我，也没有把书本往我身上招呼，只是淡淡地说了一句：“你这不请自来的家伙。”然后就好像我根本不存在一样做起了自己的事情。

她都抛出和平的橄榄枝了，那我怎么能不像哈巴狗一样撵上去？我巴巴地跟着达丽姑妈转来转去，安吉拉看到都笑得不行。最后达丽姑妈也没办法再装作看不到我了，于是把我叫到书房里去，说要和我谈谈。

谈谈，谈什么呢？我想起上次和阿加莎姑妈的谈话，感觉五脏六腑都搅在了一起。

我苦着脸走进书房，隔着一个小茶几，和达丽姑妈一起坐了下来。

沉默在我们之间盘旋了一会儿，还是我先开口问候她：“好久不见了，达丽姑妈，你身体还好吗？”

她没好脸色地撇给了我一个眼神。

“呃，安吉拉身体好吗？她和大皮的感情还不错吧？大皮身体还好吗？”

达丽姑妈抿了口茶，把杯子放回茶几上，发出了一声清脆的碰击声。

“是的，是的，是的。我们都好的很。除了你可怜的阿加莎姑妈以外。”她说。

我尴尬地笑笑，打算随便说点什么蒙混过关，谁知达丽姑妈却先说了软话：“你也知道，Bertie，要说她最担心谁，那就是最担心你了，谁让你就是个无可救药的笨蛋呢？我知道她说话不好听，你的表兄弟们也都抱怨着呢，但你嘛，你实在是就该挨她的骂。”她说到这里又刺了我一下，“几百年来都没见过你这么不着调的，人怎么能不结婚呢？”

我知道她这是在和我说心里话，所以我也不能不和这个从小看着我长大的老亲戚推心置腹地谈一谈，“达丽姑妈，你知道的，在遇见Jeeves之前我就不是个靠得住的人——要我说，有了Jeeves之后我还更靠谱了哩！”

“嘁！”她翻了个白眼。

“别说您从来没在心里想过：‘就这家伙这幅吊儿郎当的样子，一辈子都娶不到一个好姑娘！’”我说完，不出意外地看到达丽姑妈嘴角稍微向上翘了翘，我给自己鼓了把劲，又说：“我是说，达丽姑妈，就算没有Jeeves，我也不一定会结婚呐！我就觉得我不结婚也很好，所以您就别为难我，也别为难Jeeves了！”

“胡说八道！别人都能结婚，怎么就你不能？你不结婚，以后老了谁来照顾你！”她这样说，语气却不怎么强硬。

“我看阿加莎姑妈就过得很好嘛。”

达丽姑妈的眉毛又竖了起来，我瞧见她的手掌往茶几上摆着的一本书上伸去，赶紧缩了缩脖子，一溜烟地逃了出去。

接下来我又在达丽姑妈府上晃荡了两圈，见她也不说要再和我聊聊，也不说要赶我走，就知道这老亲戚是暂时把刚才说的那番话给搁置下来了。嗐，估计她自己也不知道还应该对我说些什么吧！

最后，我去见了安吉拉，寒暄几句后，我跟她说我要走了，请她看在我和Jeeves帮了她好几次的份上替我对姑妈说说好话。

安吉拉送我出门，在临别之际，这冷心肠的女人居然对我说了这样一席话——

“Bertie，我妈妈她们说你这样不行，但叫我看来也没什么不好的，我本来就没想过你这大傻瓜还有结婚的一天。要我说，这日子还是自己过的，自己觉得开心不就行了？我觉得你现在日子过的就挺开心的。我妈妈之前要是和你说了什么不好听的话，你别放在心上，她就是爱多管闲事。你也别担心那些有的没的，我以后要是有了孩子，他们还要管你叫舅舅呢！”

我当时的感受，实在是千言万语都描述不来，只觉得安吉拉真的变成了一个地上的天使，浑身散发着圣光，连她那刚硬的面部棱角都显得柔和可爱起来，让我恨不得狂吻她的脸颊一万次。

回去以后，我把安吉拉的话分享给了Jeeves，这人听了也是久久说不出话来。真是良言一句三冬暖啊，就算卡洛琳·布朗的事情不能解决，我觉得也无憾了。


	4. Jeeves大显神通

在艾德·皮卡布与卡洛琳·布朗一事之后，我一直在思考等卡洛琳的报道出来我应该往哪里逃。

伦敦肯定是待不下去了，我八成是得出国。出国去哪呢？拜他们所赐，美国也是一个必须被划掉的选项。还有法国、西班牙、意大利，哪怕是南非……统统都不行！这时候我就埋怨起Wooster家族的交游甚广了，五大洲七大洋居然全都有认识我或者我姑妈的家伙！

“为什么不去印度呢，先生？”我亲爱的Jeeves又一次在静谧中出声建议，把我给吓了一跳！我得说，自从我告诉他在跟我说话的时候不必再提前咳嗽以后，这种情况已经发生了很多次。

“Jeeves！老天爷，你走路真的没有声音！”

“是的，先生。”

我拉着他和我一起窝在沙发上，我们俩的身体紧紧地贴在一起。如果说“丑闻”曝光这个大危机对我们有什么好处的话，那就是我和Jeeves的相处没有以前那么拘谨了——既然不日就要被曝光得天下皆知，那又何必在乎那么多条条框框呢？

我舒舒服服地把腿搭在他结实的大腿上，问：“为什么是印度？我记得我有个远房表亲在印度当职来着。”

“莫雷勋爵在去年就已经调至去南非了，我想在印度您应该不会再遇到什么亲戚了。”

我高兴极了，拍板道：“好啊！那就去印度吧！抓紧时间收拾行李，Jeeves，我可不想最后是被姑妈们挥舞着斧头赶出英格兰的。”

“我认为倒不必这么急，先生。”

“哦？”听到这家伙用这副慢悠悠的强调说话，我就知道他准是有办法了。

“我听说皮卡布先生又有了一项新的业务。”

“这倒是新闻！我已经半个月没见过他了，不知道你是从哪打听来的？”

“前天我在路上遇到了皮卡布先生，他非常热情地向我推销了他的新产品——冰箱除味剂。”

我冷哼一声，“看来这家伙是全忘了之前在这里的经历吧，这卖友求荣的货色！”

“确实，先生。”

“我想这冰箱除味剂应该也不是什么好东西。”

“如您所料，先生，我买了一个冰箱除味剂以后——”

我大吃一惊，从Jeeves身上起来，站在他面前指控他：“Jeeves！出了这样的事情以后，你怎么还能去买他的东西呢！”

Jeeves在沙发上坐正了身子，为自己辩护道：“我完全有着正当的理由，先生。我们都知道皮卡布先生卖的东西绝对没有好处，反而会带来一连串的祸端。”

我回想起喷涌着粪水的盥洗池，面色扭曲地点了点头。

“我买了一个冰箱除味剂以后，经过实验，发现最开始除味剂确实可以保证冰箱内气味清香，但是十几个小时之后，它就会开始散发一股怪味，这味道历久弥新，就算是把除味剂拿出来也没用，最后只能把整个冰箱丢掉。”

“等等，你说你经过实验——不会吧！”我扭身冲进厨房，在拉开冰箱门之前就做好了即将被生化武器袭击的心理准备，但是等我打开冰箱以后，其中散发出的原本的冰冷的气味告诉我没有任何不妥。

“我是用从市场上淘来的二手冰箱做的实验，先生。” Jeeves走过来，无奈地把我拉回了客厅。

“哦，当然！你肯定考虑到了这一点。不过这对我们解决卡洛琳·布朗小姐的问题又有什么帮助呢？”

“我听说布朗小姐明天中午会邀请她在伦敦新认识的朋友到她家里聚餐，因此，我今天上午在路上偶遇皮卡布先生后，建议他将冰箱除味剂推荐给布朗小姐，告诉他这将会是他打开美国市场的第一步。相信在皮卡布先生的极力推荐下，她现在应该已经在冰箱里安置好了除味剂。”

我不可置信地看着Jeeves近在咫尺的光洁饱满的额头，难道这就是面相学里说的智慧的额头？

“Jeeves，你真是个奇迹！艾德对他推销的东西从来心里没数！我说，等到明天卡洛琳发现事情不对劲的时候，肯定已经迟了吧？”

“正是，先生。”

“如果能一举毁掉卡洛琳·布朗安排的聚餐，让她丢个大脸，她说不定会直接忘掉之前在我们这儿的不愉快，反而把笔头转向艾德，对不对？”

“我认为有很大的可能性，先生。”

我向他举杯致意，“希望这次幸运女神站在我们这一边把，Jeeves。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

我怀着期待又焦虑的心情熬到了第二天，像热锅上的蚂蚁一样在公寓里转来转去。眼瞅着时钟上的指针马上就要指向十二点了，我唉声叹气地开始担心Jeeves的计谋并不会奏效。

他带着格纹西装外套走过来，想我建议：“先生，为什么你不去无事忙俱乐部喝一杯，放松一下心情呢？与此同时我去打听一下布朗小姐的近况 。”

好吧，我知道我不得不去俱乐部喝一杯了。

我在俱乐部里和兰斯比他们借酒消愁，酒过三轮，时针才堪堪走过了一圈而已，而我已经等不下去了。在烟雾缭绕的桌球室里，我再次想念起Jeeves的清茶来。

“回见！”我说。然后像旋风一样冲回了家中。

“Jeeves！”我一边把帽子挂到衣帽架上一边喊他的名字。

“是的，先生？”他从厨房出来，外套脱了，为了方便工作，他手肘和腰腹处都紧紧地用绳子和皮带束着。

“呃，我是说，什么来着？”我磕磕绊绊地说，“哦，老伙计，快跟我说说事情到底怎么样了？”

“比预想的还要成功，先生。”

“是吗！”我喜不自胜。

“是的，先生。我昨天无意中遗漏了一件事情忘记告诉您，因为我不确定是不是真的会起作用。您还记得下水道清洁剂吧？”

“老天！和下水道清洁剂又有什么关系？”

“我对冰箱除味剂进行实验的时候发现，它和下水道清洁剂在某方面的功能上有着惊人的相似。”

“你不会是说——”

“正是，先生。”

我倒在沙发上，“这么说，布朗小姐把冰箱除味剂倒进盥洗池里了？可是她为什么要这么做？”

“造化弄人，先生。就我所了解到的情况是，布朗小姐临时雇佣的女仆正好因病休假，所以她不得不在昨天先把招待客人的饭菜先做好，然后放到冰箱里保鲜，以便今天热一热就可以端出来。”说到这里，他不赞同地摇了摇头。“因为昨天的劳累，今天布朗小姐起得很迟。等她发现冰箱除味剂的问题以后一切都已经来不及了，所有的饭菜都毁了，甚至她的整个公寓里都弥漫着腐臭的味道。”

我想象了一下布朗小姐绝望的表情，乐得直拍手掌，说：“好呀！这真是恶有恶报！”

“更糟糕的还在后面，先生。眼看着客人就快要上门了，情急之下布朗小姐竟然打算直接把发臭的饭菜和冰箱除味剂倒进盥洗池里。”

“不会堵住吗？”我问道，在经过了一段时期的刻苦学习之后，我也算是掌握了一些家务常识，知道饭菜不能直接冲进下水道里去。

“如您所料，先生。把饭菜倒进厨房的盥洗池后，那里的管道完全被堵住了，所以布朗小姐最后剩下的饭菜和冰箱除味剂冲进了马桶里。”

我呆滞地张大了嘴巴，“这真是……”

“是的，先生。布朗小姐的聚餐和公寓全完了。我最后听说的消息是，她被房东要求立刻离开之后，拖着行李去找皮卡布先生对峙了。”

“真是大快人心！这下她肯定早就把我们抛到脑后了，要我说，接下来就是她和艾德·皮卡布的战争了。”我浑身轻松地从沙发上站起来，只觉得身体里都充满了活力，今儿个的天空都格外晴朗呀！

我说：“Jeeves，拿出我们最好的香槟和两个杯子来，今天绝对要好好地庆祝一番！”

“非常好，先生。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

晚饭后，我躺在床上看小说，Jeeves出门打听最新进展，等他回来的时候我已经无聊得快要睡着了。

“先生？”听到他的声音，我立刻把瞌睡虫赶走，抬眼看了眼时钟，不过才过了半个小时而已。

“有什么新闻吗，Jeeves？”

“布朗小姐定了明天的船票，马上就要回美国了。”

“那挺好，这尊瘟神越快送走越好。”

“确实，先生。如果可能的话，您明天下午能邀请特拉弗斯小姐到一家咖啡厅和下午茶吗？”

“安吉拉？为什么？”我实在摸不着头脑。

“只是一点小小的收尾工作，先生，如果您能和特拉弗斯小姐在窗口处共进下午茶就再好不过了。”

“好吧，我想你总是有道理的。”

“非常好，先生，我这就给特拉弗斯小姐发电报，同时安排好具体地点和时间？”

“去吧，Jeeves，全都交给你了！”

“还有什么吩咐吗，先生？”

“没有了。晚安，Jeeves。”

Jeeves过来帮我关掉床头柜上的台灯，我安稳地裹紧被子，脑子里想着下次要怎么把Jeeves拐到床上一起睡个觉什么的，这个复杂的脑力活动很快就让我陷入了梦乡。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

第二天下午，Jeeves把我塞进了一套浅亚麻色的西装里，配上砖红色的领带，米白色的方巾，再在西装领子上嵌一朵红彤彤的玫瑰花，我自觉打扮得就像是春天一样清新靓丽。

“抱歉，先生。”Jeeves的手不小心碰了我的脸一下，其实要不是他出声，我压根就没意识到。

“没什么，Jeeves。那我就先走咯？”

“好的，先生。”

看着我明明说了要出门，但是却仍然杵在门口一动不动，Jeeves用眼神表达了疑问。

“早安吻，拜托？”

我看到Jeeves的面色如常，但是耳朵却烧了起来，不由的生出一种恶作剧成功的快乐来。

“好吧，不为难你了，老伙计！”我飞快地在他唇上“啾”了一下，吹着口哨，踏着轻快的步子离开了。

可能是本少爷我今天实在帅气非凡，一路上总有人盯着我看。

到了咖啡厅以后，女服务员也忍不住老是偷瞄我，这可叫我自得不已，老Wooster的魅力真是一年强过一年呀！

安吉拉一分不差地踩着约定好的时间来了，我想过去给她一个友好亲切的拥抱，谁知道她一看到我就笑个不停。

落座了以后，我问她：“怎么了，安吉拉？难道我是你的开心果吗？”

“哦，Bertie！你真是个白痴！”

“怎么？”

“你不知道你脸上沾了脏东西吗？”

“什——么——”我抓起桌子上光可鉴人的勺子一照，我的下巴和唇角全都黑乎乎的，像是摸了煤灰一样。

安吉拉笑得花枝乱颤，“难道你又兼职做了黑脸艺术家？”

我掏出口袋里的方巾想要把脸擦干净，但是不知怎么的却越擦越黑。

最后只得向安吉拉求助：“拜托，安吉拉，好姐妹，快帮我擦擦。”

安吉拉故意捉弄了我一番，又让我许下好几个承诺之后，才满意地掏出帕子帮我擦脸。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

回家去以后我抱着手臂窝在沙发上，等着不知道又跑去哪里的Jeeves回来，我总觉得我今天这一出好戏绝对和Jeeves逃不了关系。

Jeeves很快就回来了，他平静地向我打招呼：“下午好，先生。您和特拉弗斯小姐的下午茶如何？”

“下午不好，Jeeves。”我没好气道，“今天我出门前，你到底对我的脸做了什么？”

“抱歉，先生。我确实对您隐瞒了收尾工作的一点小细节，因为我认为您不知情的话效果会更好。”

“现在你总可以告诉我是什么收尾工作了吧！”

“有关于布朗小姐的收尾工作，先生。”Jeeves闪身进了厨房，很快就端出了一杯鸡尾酒来。

“说来听听。”我接过Jeeves递来的酒，品尝了一口之后，我得说我的心情好的很多。

“事情是这样的，先生。我昨天跟您说过布朗小姐今天就会登上轮船回美国，我听说她预约好了车夫会在下午出发，所以我把您和特拉弗斯小姐的下午茶时间正好定在了那之前十分钟。实际上，我为您安排的那家咖啡厅也正好就在布朗小姐暂住的酒店对面。我算好时间，在酒店门口‘偶遇’了布朗小姐，同时保证她注意到您和特拉弗斯小姐的举动。”

“我搞不懂了，Jeeves，让她看到安吉拉再帮我擦脸又有什么用？”

“经过一点暗示，事情会变得和它的本来面目非常不一样，先生。我告诉布朗小姐，特拉弗斯小姐已经订婚了，看到你们举止亲密，她自然会以为特拉弗斯小姐就是和您订婚了。关于布朗小姐所想的关于‘绅士的私人绅士’的恶毒想法也不攻自破。我想她是不可能再写任何文章来恶意中伤您了。”

我又一次地感受到了Jeeves那汹涌澎湃的智慧，并对此佩服得五体投地。

“Jeeves，你真是个天才！告诉我，你的脑袋是怎么装得下这么多妙计的？”

“我努力使您满意，先生。”

“这么说，我们也不必准备印度之旅啰？”

“如果您能容我向您解释我设计的另外一个计谋，也许您会认为印度之旅还是有必要的。”

“Jeeves，你总是让我跟不上你的思路。我怎么不知道我还有另外一个麻烦需要解决？”

“婚姻问题，先生。”

“噢！”我头疼地捂住脸，这确实是我一直以来的一个隐患，不过我可不认为有什么计谋能帮我解决它。

“正如我之前所说的，先生，您在印度没有任何认识的亲友，所以在印度会很方便这个计划的开展。”

“你的意思是？”

“您可以假装在印度遇到了真命天女，她可以是来印度度假的小姐，也可以是当地的贵族……”

我打断他，“拜托，Jeeves！我不知道这能有什么用，毕竟我又不会真的去结婚！”

“未必，先生。”

我“腾”地站起来，生气的同时感受到心痛，难以想象他居然真的能说出这种无情的话！

“怎么？Jeeves，难道你现在还不能相信我吗？我不可能去找别人结婚的！” 我怒视着他，百分之一百地表达出了我的心情。

“我是指假结婚，先生！”Jeeves连忙解释道，连语速都快了很多，“想要在印度伪造一桩婚姻瞒过您的家人并不算是一桩不可能的事情，而且这只是其中一个选择。您也可以假装在印度受了情伤所以无心与他人缔结婚姻关系，我认为这是完全可以理解的。无论是哪种方法，都可以使您的婚姻问题在至少五年内都不会再成为一个大危机。”

我大大地松了一口气，“哦，是这样啊！你当然没有想离开我的想法，对吧，Jeeves？”

Jeeves的嘴角卷起来，眉毛低垂，眼睛里折射出温柔的闪光。

“当然，先生。”他说。


	5. 尾声

在我们即将启程前往印度的前一天早上——虽然我还没决定好到底要不要假装在那里遇到我的真命天女，不过和Jeeves一起远赴重洋度个“蜜月”总是值得令人期待的——我一如既往地泡在浴缸里昏昏欲睡。

Jeeves推开门进来，带来了一个令人欣喜的巨磅消息——

“我今天刚刚收到托人从美国寄来的《自由报》，先生。”

我一个激灵醒过来，“天啊，Jeeves！内容是什么？”

“《英伦丑闻：日不落帝国的腐臭交易》，先生。”

我眨眨眼睛，表示对这个标题极度的困惑和不解。

“虽然标题很正经，但是我阅览过后发现其中的内容其实主要是在攻讦皮卡布先生推销的冰箱除味剂，先生。”

“那我就放心了，Jeeves，一切都和你预想的一样！”

“是的，先生。以及，这里还有几封报纸，里面有几篇文章是关于首相对进口猪肉香肠导致猪流感爆发一事的看法的报道。”

“老天！都快过去一个月了这事怎么还没完？”

“和可能要归功于最近发生其他的国家大事都相当棘手，并且不断上涨的猪肉价格确实让人心忧，先生。”

我潜下水里吐了个泡泡，“所以他们就只能报道这个了，是吗？”

“是的，先生。您想看看吗？我得说这些报道的切入点确实让人感到非常惊奇。”

我拿过报纸，扫了两眼，其中“进口猪肉香肠是否导致了彼得伯勒猪流感”、“财政大臣是否与农业大臣不和”以及“首相会让财政大臣下台还是让农业大臣下台”的争辩真是让人看了脑壳疼。

“Jeeves，全都扔了吧！”我说。

“先生？”

“我之前就已经跟你讨论过猪流感的问题了，虽然我当时对你说的话不以为然，但是经过了这段时间的独立思考以后，我用我精妙绝伦的大脑得出这样一个结论：那就是，你是对的！进口猪肉香肠和猪流感的爆发出了时间上的巧合外没有任何关系，我早应该知道你在这方面的判断是不会出错的。”

“非常好，先生。另外，我在收拾衣柜的时候，发现了一件红色的西装外套和几双颜色与您不太相衬的袜子，我应该把这些都处理掉吗，先生？”

“处理掉吧，Jeeves。”我摸着下巴说，“反正去印度的话，我觉得我们应该购置一些融入当地的特色服装才是。”

Jeeves的脸色不出意外地难看起来，但这并不影响我内心的雀跃。

你看，在我们长久的交往之后，我也终于掌握了用服装搭配来威胁Jeeves的小窍门，相信在一件件挑战Jeeves审美底线的衣服的刺激下，说服他在印度和自己住进同一个房间里应该不是什么难事。

“好了，Jeeves，别皱着脸啦。”我拍拍手，“英王皇冠上最亮的明珠在等着我们呐！”

————————END————————


End file.
